


Favores

by Stony RS (StonyRS)



Series: Inspirados en Canciones [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Oneshot, Plans, Protective Thor, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Stony%20RS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En dónde Thor no puede soportar ver a su hermano seduciendo al billonario, y Steve simplemente prefiere mirar hacía otro lado.<br/>OneShot Stony y Thorki C:<br/>Viene en inspiración a esta canción https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEQxWg92Ux4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favores

La música sonaba inclusive a través de los cristales de 6 milímetros, el denso humo se apreciaba claramente, al centro de la pista con un vaso de cristal lleno en mano se encontraba un hombre que en segundos capturo la atención del dios, sus ojos azules se dilataron y una sonrisa se figuró en su rostro.

Thor se dio cuenta en segundos del peculiar gesto de su hermano, tensó los labios molesto y siguió el curso de su mirada que estaba fija en aquel hombre de cabello castaño  y barba perfectamente definida, sus ojos castaños brillaban seductores y su baile era tan naturalmente incitante que Loki tuvo que mojarse los labios discretamente.

“¿Quién es él?” preguntó descaradamente y Thor decidió omitir la pregunta, sin embargo el Capitán que también observaba fijamente al mismo hombre, no había notado las claras intenciones del dios.

“Es Tony… Tony Stark”

“Peculiar midgardiano” dijo aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, dio un paso hacía adelante y sintió como su hermano lo sujetaba del saco.

“Loki, no”

Loki volteo engreído, le dedico una mirada asesina y el dios entendió que no podía controlar a Loki, que no podría evitar que buscara a Stark, porque tampoco podía confesarle a Loki toda una vida de sentimientos por el simple hecho de que su hermano tuviera un nuevo objetivo a la vista, un nuevo capricho. Exhalo molesto.

Loki abrió la puerta de cristal, la música se hizo casi insoportable, “No diggity” se escuchaba a todo volumen, Tony bailaba animado mientras cantaba, su clara felicidad producto de su evidente ebriedad, Steve exhalo molesto.

Ambos hombres aun afuera de la estancia y de la muchedumbre contemplaron como Loki se acercaba a Tony, Stark sonreía ampliamente y Loki parecía ser la persona más encantadora desde lejos, Steve exhalo aún más molesto, contempló como Loki pegaba sensualmente su cuerpo delgado a los brazos algo musculosos de Tony, le hablaba al oído y el genio daba sorbos cada vez más grandes a su vaso.

Steve dio media vuelta, no podía contemplar la escena, no podía seguir viendo como Stark se llevaba a distintas personas al pent-house en diversas noches, noches en las que desgraciadamente él no podía conciliar jamás el sueño.

“Debes hacer algo” la voz de Thor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Stark, sé que lo quieres” Thor dijo seguro y Steve se sintió asechado, ¿Era él tan obvio? Había intentado por todos los medios no serlo. De verdad creía que en este año lo había logrado.

“¿Cómo sabes?” preguntó paranoico, si Tony llegara a enterarse…

“¿A qué te refieres? Todos lo saben”

´Thor siempre tan honesto.

Steve sintió como su sangre descendía hasta sus pies, un vuelco en el estómago y unas nauseas involuntarias…

“¿Todos?” repitió nervioso, por un momento había olvidado la razón de si disgusto, ahora solo lo embargaba la vergüenza y la preocupación.

Thor dio otra ojeada hacía dentro de la estancia, Tony y Loki estaban ya en la barra bebiendo animadamente, Stark tocaba gentilmente el cabello del dios, una oleada nauseabunda de celos y una idea brillante pero siniestra hicieron a Thor decidir.

“No dejes a Stark con mi hermano” dijo sonando lo más serio que pudo, Steve volteo a encararlo.

“Él puede estar con quién sea… a menos que tú sientas por Loki algo…” El Capitán dedujo rápidamente y Thor se sintió ahora emboscado, sin embargo reaccionó rápido.

“Claro que no Capitán! Es Stark el que me preocupa, Loki suele hacer este tipo de cosas de manera frecuente”

“No es como si To… Stark no las hiciera” Steve dijo molesto recordando todas las veces que lo había visto con tan distintas personas.

“No me refiero a tener sexo arbitrariamente” Thor dijo y entonces la mirada de Steve se tornó confusa, el dios intentó poner a trabajar rápido su mente, debía inventar una mentira convincente.

“Loki usa siempre una poción en las personas que hace que se enamoren irremediablemente de él, le gusta tener ese control en la gente, y si le sucede a Stark ya no podrá colaborar en los Vengadores… ni amar jamás a otra persona” Mintió de una manera tan convincente que logró ver como los ojos del ingenuo Capitán se humedecían.

“¡Debes hacer algo!” Steve dijo furioso

“A mi Loki jamás me escucha, y ¿crees que a Tony le importara lo que le digo yo?” Steve se mordió el labio pensativo, volteo de reojo hacía adentro, Tony riendo ante las palabras que seductoramente dejaban los labios de Loki, una oleada de celos lo hizo decidir.

Sí, podía soportar ver todas las conquistas de Stark porque precisamente sabía que no sentía nada por esas personas… pero esto, esto era diferente.

Se mordió el labio y decidido entró a la estancia, Thor sonrió complacido al ver como el Capitán se acercaba a aquellos dos hombres.

“Tony… creo que es suficiente” la voz de Steve sonó en su espalda y el billonario volteo molesto.

“Rogers, tómate algo, relájate, estamos celebrando” dijo sonriente y Loki le lanzó una mirada asesina al Capitán, Steve intentó ignorarlo.

“Tony, de verdad”

“Vamos Steve, no seas tan aguafiestas, deberías unirte” dijo entre su ebriedad y Steve tensó más los labios.

“Omite al Capitán Tony” Loki dijo sonriente y se acercó mucho más al ingeniero, claras intenciones de plantar un suave beso en su mejilla, Steve se contuvo demasiado al observar la escena, en eso vio como Loki tomaba un vaso y se lo entregaba a Stark, las palabras de Thor hicieron eco en su mente… una poción.

“Suficiente” dijo molesto y tomó agresivamente a Tony del brazo.

“¿Qué te sucede?” grito Tony y Steve lo ignoro, lo arrastro hasta afuera de la fiesta, Thor contemplaba con una enorme sonrisa la escena, Loki al ver como Steve se llevaba a su conquista nocturna volteo hacía afuera, a través del cristal vio a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, sintió una bilis incontenible subiendo desde su estómago, salió enfurecido.

“¿Qué mierdas hiciste?” le grito y Thor sonrió ampliamente

“Te dije y tú no me escuchaste”

“¿Por qué te putas molesta que este con más personas?”

“Tony Stark no es para ti, créeme”

“¿Y tú como puedes saberlo?” Grito molesto y Thor sonrió aún más

“Porque soy tu hermano mayor”

“Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres” dijo molesto y con una mirada tremenda de odio volvió a entrar a la estancia, Thor lo siguió con una sonrisa.

\------

En el ascensor Steve se mordía el labio preocupado, se sentía estúpido por sus acciones repentinas, por sus impulsivos celos incontrolables, su mirada clavada en el piso intentando inútilmente de huir de los castaños ojos enfurecidos que lo veían represivamente.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el pent-house, Tony salió dando largos pasos y maldiciendo, Steve lo siguió callado.

“Es que no putas entiendo por qué tienes una estúpida fascinación por juzgar mi vida” Tony lo encaró molesto y Steve se mantenía callado, un nudo en la garganta reprimiéndolo.

“Contéstame Capitán, ten el valor suficiente de explicarme, así como tuviste el suficiente valor de sacarme de mi propia fiesta”

Steve se mantuvo en silencio.

“Eres increíble, increíblemente molesto. El hecho de que tú seas honesto y puro y virgen y todo lo maldito bueno del mundo, no te da derecho a infiltrarte en mi vida”

Y Steve, Steve lo sabía y por eso se había contenido tanto de recriminarle algo, o siquiera de mostrar su disgusto cuando veía salir a todas aquellas personas cada mañana mientras tomaba su café matutino.

“Perdón” Steve dijo estúpidamente y Tony soltó una risa histérica.

“No quiero una disculpa, quiero una explicación… y que levantes la maldita mirada” El enojo hizo que el nivel de alcohol del ingeniero descendiera rápidamente.  Steve obedeció, sus ojos azules arrepentidos, su mirada cristalina ató un nudo en la garganta de Stark, sin embargo se mantuvo firme.

¿Cómo decirle la verdad a Tony?... ¿Cómo mentirle?

“Loki no es seguro para ti” dijo estúpidamente y Tony rio de nuevo.

“Oh, ahora cada vez que planee acostarme con alguien debo informártelo para que lo valores, disculpa, no lo había considerado necesario” dijo elevando la voz, su sonrisa burlesca siempre presente.

“No, no es eso” dijo el Capitán algo irritado por la manera en que Tony le hablara.

“Entonces ¿Qué es? Y no me mientas Steve, que he visto como contemplas a Pepper, como tratas a cada persona que traigo a la torre, como tu mirada me juzga diariamente… estoy cansado de ser juzgado”

“No te estoy juzgando Tony” Steve contesto ya molesto, su voz tornándose firme.

“No te creo. Ten el valor de decírmelo de frente Steve ¿Por qué te irrito tanto?”

Steve permaneció callado.

“No me irritas” dijo en un susurro después de una larga pausa, Tony lo miró incrédulo.

“He intentado por todos mis medios ser tu amigo y todo lo que hago es inútil, pareciese que en el primer momento que rompo tus reglas morales olvidas todas las semanas que intento acercarme a ti. Eres injusto Steve” dijo severamente y Steve tuvo que morderse la lengua para no explotar, porque mierda lo que Tony decía era cierto, simplemente no conocía el por qué

“No es porque rompas mis reglas morales”

“Por favor… no me mientas ¿Qué otra razón tendrías?” Tony esta vez grito, exasperado por no conocer la razón por la que Steve era tan cambiante con él, tan intermitente, Steve levantó la mirada.

Enterró sus ojos azules en los castaños de Tony y no vio nada más que duda y dolor, entonces se dio cuenta que sus acciones impulsivas dañaban a Tony y se sintió la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, ese estúpido deseo de protegerlo lo traiciono.

“Porque te amo”

Fue como escuchar su propia voz fuera de su cuerpo, a Stark le cambio el semblante

“¿Disculpa?” preguntó sin aliento.

“Te amo Tony, estúpidamente te amo e inútilmente he intentado ocultarlo… no es que te juzgue, es que me duele, me duele cada maldita persona que puede tenerte y que yo no sea capaz siquiera de tocarte” La voz de Steve se quebró dejándolo sin aliento, una ancha sonrisa en los labios de Tony.

El ingeniero no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacía Steve, el Capitán con la mirada clavada en el piso y sus hombros temblando ligeramente, Stark se puso en puntillas juguetón y besó delicadamente los labios de Steve, fue un beso casto, corto, sin embargo robó todo el aliento que Steve pudiera haber tenido, cuando sintió que el genio se separaba de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Tony intentando no romper en un grito de júbilo o en un patético llanto. Tony le dio tiernas palmadas en la espalda.

“Todo está bien Steve” Steve negó con la cabeza.

“Perdón, fue estúpido e impulsivo de mi parte, si quieres puedes irte con quién quieras… disculpa si me meto en tu vida” Tony sonrió ampliamente y dio un beso en el cabello rubio y lacio del Capitán.

“¿Has visto El señor de los Anillos?” preguntó y Steve duró un momento en comprender la pregunta.

“No”

“Casualmente hoy planeaba verlas, ¿Te gustaría quedarte?” preguntó inocentemente y el Capitán sintió una taquicardia sacudirlo.

“¿No estas molesto?” preguntó  asustado

“Te bese Steve, ¿Crees que estoy molesto?” preguntó sonriendo y Steve se sintió de nuevo tan estúpido.

“No, es solo que creo que tenías un plan distinto esta noche…” dijo lo último en un susurro.

“No creo que seas el tipo de persona que acepte ese plan tan fácilmente, aunque claro que si estás de acuerdo…”

“La película suena bien” dijo nervioso y Tony sonrió ampliamente, lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a su habitación.

“Tony… No entiendo” Tony volteo sonriendo, esperaba esta reacción.

“¿Qué no entiendes?” dijo mientras acomodaba las almohadas en su cama King Size.

“¿Por qué rechazar una oportunidad como la de Loki por solo ver una película conmigo?” preguntó inocente, su mirada confusa, Tony solto una risita y se acostó en la cama, ya estaba descalzo.

“Porque tú Rogers, vales más que cualquier noche de sexo esporádico”

Steve no supo que contestar a eso, sintió como involuntariamente sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y saltó a la cama junto a Tony, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Tony, inhalando todo lo que el genio era, lo envolvió en un abrazo tan tiernamente inocente que el billonario solo pudo sonreír ampliamente.

A media película y después de varias risas Steve recordó a Thor, tomó el celular de Tony y le mandó un mensaje corto pero efusivo.

_“Gracias Thor, no tienes idea de lo que has hecho por mí”_

_\------_

En medio de la noche su celular se alumbró, Thor volteo a verlo molesto, sin embargo lo tomó, leyó el mensaje con una amplia sonrisa y volteo hacía la cama donde su hermano menor dormía profundamente, su piel pálida iluminada por la luz del aparato, sensualmente desnudo.

“No Rogers, tú no tienes idea lo que hiciste por mí” escribió con una interminable sonrisa en sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo light para la noche C: Kudos y Comentarios.  
> Por cierto, estoy haciendo varios OneShots basados en canciones que me gustan, si se les ocurre alguna, recomienden!


End file.
